1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cosmetic preparations with an active substance combination of hyaluronic acid and saponins.
2. Discussion of Background Information
The desire to appear beautiful and attractive is naturally rooted in man. Even if the beauty ideal has undergone changes over the course of time, the desire for a flawless outward appearance has always been the aim of human beings. The condition and the appearance of the skin is a significant part of a beautiful and attractive outward appearance. Regular cleansing and care are necessary to give the skin a flawless appearance.
Nowadays, consumers are offered a large number of cosmetic preparations for skin care, generally in the form of creams and lotions, i.e., as an emulsion. Products that temporarily or permanently delay or remove signs of aging in the skin (in particular the development of fine lines and wrinkles) thereby have steadily increasing importance. In addition to water for moisturizing the skin and oils and lipids for regreasing the skin, skin care products of this type contain a plurality of active substances, auxiliaries and additives.
The “aging skin” of older people differs from the “normal skin” of younger people in a plurality of symptoms. It is generally drier and shows an uneven hornification. Through its lack of water-binding capacity in the corium, deep wrinkles develop. The tendency of the epidermis to form vesicular flaking is increased. The appearance of old skin develops in genetic aging as with chronic environmental damage, as is caused, e.g., by excessive UV exposure.
Exogenous factors, such as UV light and chemical noxae, can have a cumulative effect and, e.g., accelerate or supplement the endogenous aging processes. In the epidermis and dermis, for example, the following structural damage and functional disorders appear in the skin as a result of exogenous factors:                a) Visible telangiectasis (cuperosis);        b) Flaccidity and the development of wrinkles;        c) Local hyperpigmentation, hypopigmentation and defective pigmentation (e.g., age spots);        d) Increased susceptibility to mechanical stress (e.g., cracking)        e) Decrease in the collagen content of the skin (e.g., through reduced new synthesis and/or through increased decomposition)        f) Disturbances in the glycosaminoglycan and elastin metabolism.        
Over the past years skin research has developed or discovered a large number of active substances with which skin aging manifestations can be cosmetically treated and the visually perceptible skin aging process can be slowed down.
Conventional skin care products for the prophylaxis and treatment of skin aging symptoms, however, have the disadvantage that these active substances as a rule can be incorporated into cosmetic formulations only with difficulty and in unsatisfactory amounts. Furthermore, according to the prior art the disadvantage regularly occurs that combinations of active substances are difficult to incorporate into the preparations, since the active substances can exhibit incompatibility not only with the “carrier preparation” but also among one another.
The object of the present invention was to develop a new, stable and cosmetically effective skin care preparation for the prophylaxis and treatment of skin aging manifestations, in particular fine lines and wrinkles. In particular the skin's moisture should be increased by the skin care preparation.
The objects were surprisingly attained through a cosmetic preparation containing a combination of active substances of    0.001 to 3% by weight of hyaluronic acid and    0.01 to 4% by weight of saponins,the weight data being based on the total weight of the preparation.
Furthermore, the objects were surprisingly achieved through a cosmetic preparation containing a combination of    0.001 to 3% by weight of hyaluronic acid and    0.01 to 8% by weight of leguminose extract, which contains 0.01 to 99% by weight of saponins,the weight data of the hyaluronic acid and the leguminose extract being based on the total weight of the preparation and the weight data of the saponins being based on the total weight of the leguminose extract.
In particular, the objects are surprisingly attained through a cosmetic preparation containing a combination of    0.001 to 3% by weight of hyaluronic acid and    0.01 to 8% by weight of soy extract, which contains 0.01 to 99% by weight of saponins,the weight data for the hyaluronic acid and the soy extract being based on the total weight of the preparation and the weight data for the saponins being based on the total weight of the soy extract
It has proven to be particularly advantageous according to the invention thereby, if the weight ratio of hyaluronic acid to saponins is from 1:1 to 1:10.